


Adoption

by EmbracexThexRainbow (EmbraceTheRainbow)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Babies, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace, Sad Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheRainbow/pseuds/EmbracexThexRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wants nothing more than a child. Magnus isn't quite sure he can fufill his husband's greatest desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

Magnus Bane collapsed onto the leopard print ottoman in the living room of his loft. He'd had an exhausting day of running around the city gathering up supplies he was low on for his clients. Do you know how hard it is to find Seelie blood with a cramping leg?

He smiled fondly when his ears finally picked up on the faint humming coming from his kitchen. It was rare for his husband to hum and sing, only when he was in an exceptionally good mood. That thought was the only thing motivational enough to cause Magnus to rise from his seat and head to the kitchen. What he saw inside was very surprising indeed.

Alec was wearing the blue dress shirt that Magnus had commented matched his eyes a few days ago and a pair of black slacks. His feet were covered in a pair of grey socks and his hair was combed back neatly for once. What was most shocking was that his spouse was actually using the stove. He was hovering over a pot of chicken alfredo, his forehead endearingly scrunched in concentration. Magnus snuck up being Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Alec jerked in shock and chuckled immediately once he realized it was just his husband.

"I see you're finally home," Alec grinned, gazing up at Magnus from over his shoulder.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. "I see you're in an unusually good mood."

Alec playfully rolled his pair of cerulean blues and turned his attention back to the pot. While he stirred and fussed over it for the next few minutes, Magnus closed his eyes and relaxed against his lover. This was always the best part of his day. Soon the ding if the stove met his ears and Alec reached up into the cupboards and retrieved a couple plates.

Five minutes later the two men were seated at their kitchen table across from one another, silently digging into their dinner. Magnus smiled up at Alec after a few bites of his food, the younger male wearing the brightest expression in his eyes imaginable. Magnus decided now was the time to ask about it.

"So what's all of this about?"

"All of what baby?"

Magnus chuckled. "You wearing such dressy attire, you cooked dinner when we usually just order takeout, and the fact that you just called me by a pet name, which you hardly ever do."

Alec blushed and finally met his husband's eyes. Magnus's heart stuttered in his chest. The look of such undisguised vulnerability and hope in Alec's eyes was painful to see. He looked so desperate and so pleading. 

"Well...I went out to see someone today Mags," he announced.

Magnus nodded slowly, urging his husband to continue.

Alec took a deep breath. "I went to visit an old friend. She's a shadowhunter named Onyx. She and her family were frequent guests at the New York Institute when we were children and we trained together all of the time. We kept in touch over the years, occasional phone calls and weekly texting. Well, she wanted to meet up for lunch at some fancy steakhouse and I agreed. She's four months pregnant Mags, and she doesn't want any children. She knows I'm gay and there's no chance of me having any of my own children. She asked me if I would adopt her child. I told her I would have to talk it over with-"

"No."

Alec's expression immediately shifted from hopeful to crushed. It shattered Magnus's heart to see a look like that on his angel's face, especially the fact that it was his doing. Alec nibbled on the corner of his lower lip as his eyes started to water with tears.

"W-Why?" He whispered.

Magnus took a deep breath, he couldn't tell Alec the truth. It would simply crush him even more. So he decided not to give him an answer.

"We just can't."

Alec sat stunned for a few more moments, that same broken-hearted look on his beautiful face. Once his mind had finally processed the information, he immediately put a mask of indifference over his features. Magnus would've almost believed that it didn't bother him if not for the amount of hurt in his eyes. His eyes were always the dead giveaway of his true feelings.

Alec nodded slowly.

"That's fine. I didn't really like the idea much anyways," he sighed.

Magnus decided not to call Alec out on his lie, he'd already hurt him enough. Alec rose from his seat and gathered up his plate and napkins. Magnus frowned, he hadn't even ate hardly any of his food.

"Aren't we going to finish our dinner?" 

Alec unconsciously nibbled on the corner of his lip. "I um...I'm not hungry anymore. Big lunch ya know?" He forced a smile.

Magnus wanted to bang his head against the table. This was all his fault. He couldn't stand Alec feeling hurt, especially when it was his fault in the first place. Alec dumped his food into the garbage can and set his plate and silverware into the sink. He gave Magnus one last fake smile before disappearing into another room.

When Magnus had finished his dinner, he went to use the bathroom. As he approached the bathroom door, he heard the shower running. His ears also picked up on soft sobbing, it was obvious that Alec was trying to be as quiet as he could. He gritted his teeth in anger, outraged with himself. He knocked lightly on the door with no answer from Alec. But the sobs had gotten a little bit quieter. 

-@-

The next day, Magnus decided he should do something to make up for what he'd done the night before. He had arranged a nice lunch for the two at their favourite café, and later they would take a stroll through the park. It wasn't much, but he knew Alec preferred it that way. It was always the small, sentimental gestures that warmed his husband's heart.

With much reluctance, Alec had dressed into one of his dark over-sized sweatshirts and a pair of his holey jeans and sneakers. His hair wasn't combed back like it was yesterday, it seemed to be messier than usual. The only splash of color on him was the silver wedding band glistening from his ring finger. Once they had arrived at the café, Magnus soon realized he had made a mistake.

The warlock had totally forgotten that the café was directly across from a daycare center. The toddlers and young children were currently playing outside on the playground. Alec was paying no attention to his husband. He was staring across the street at the children in longing. He had the deepest look of sadness imaginable spread across his face. Soon, he shook his head a little and glued his eyes to the menu spread out before him.

"What would you like to eat darling?" Magnus smiled.

Alec shook his head. "I um...really appreciate you taking me out today Magnus, but Jace and Izzy need me to help them go hunt down a pack of Ravener demons spotted in upper Manhattan. I really gotta go," Alec announced, gathering up his things and turning to make his way out of the café.

"But they didn't even call you," Magnus frowned.

"Um...Jace just texted," he answered.

"But Jace's cell is broken!" He objected.

It was too late. Alec had already rushed out onto the bustling streets of New York.

-@-

"What have you done to my parabatai Bane?" The annoying blonde shadowhunter growled from the front door of the loft.

Magnus had dialed Isabelle's cell and asked if Alec was with them even though he already knew the answer. They hadn't heard from him since last night. Jace had thrown a hissy fit when he found out about Alec taking off, and automatically assumed it was his warlock husband's fault. He wasn't wrong...but still...

"We had a slight disagreement last night. He's been upset."

Jace scoffed. "A slight disagreement? If it was so slight he wouldn't have taken off to Angel knows where. What was this disagreement over?"

Magnus shook his head. He wasn't going to share his and Alec's private home affairs without his permission. He had already broken the boy's heart, he wasn't about to break his trust too.

Jace growled and lunged for the downworlder. Magnus managed to sidestep the blonde before his hands could reach their destination, his neck. Magnus flicked his wrist and blue sparks shot out, surrounding him with a small force field. Jace whipped around and attempted another attack on the warlock. Too bad when he reached the forcefield he was flung back against the couch. He looked confused for a slight moment before narrowing his eyes at Magnus.

"Where is my brother?" Jace hissed.

Magnus sighed. "If I knew I wouldn't have called you."

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and spun on her heels. Both boys looked at one another, confused for a brief moment. Magnus eliminated the forcefield as Jace rose from the couch. They stumbled to catch up with the female shadowhunter. When they finally did, she was walking down the sidewalk with a purpose. Jace halted her to a stop with a hand on her shoulder. 

"Where are you going?" Jace frowned.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "To talk to my brother," she replied before shoving his hand away and strolling back down the path.

"You know where he is?" Magnus asked, mouth agape.

She laughed humorlessly. "Of course I do. It's the one place he always goes to when he's extremely upset."

"And that is?" Jace questioned.

She smiled before turning abruptly to face the two boys behind her. She put her finger to her lips.

"It's a secret."

-@-

"Please leave," Alec whispered.

The couple were sitting together by a hidden lake in Central Park. It was surrounded by trees and you could hear the faint splashing of fish in the shiny blue water. Alec's siblings were long since gone, understanding the couple need some time to talk out their issues. Well...Isabelle understood. Jace was a bit harder to convince.

Magnus sighed and pulled Alec into his arms. The boy struggled for a bit, not liking it at all. His body soon caved into his warm embrace and relaxed slightly. Magnus pressed his lips against his love's hair gently before pulling back to gaze into those beautiful blue orbs he loves so much.

"You deserve an explanation," Magnus whispered.

Alec simply nodded.

"I have lost so many in my life. I've watched those I loved grow old and die while I just remained this devastated nineteen year old. Never aging, stuck in time. I'm scared Alexander. I'm scared because I have never loved anyone like I love you. I'm scared of the inevitable time where I'll have to sit back and watch you age just like all the-"

Alec lifted a finger gently to his lips. He stared at the warlock with a sympathetic look. Magnus normally hated sympathy, but there was hardly anything this boy did that he didn't love. Alec reached for one of his ring adorned hands and lightly kissed his fingers. First the pinky, then the finger that held the ring that symbolized that this beautiful, broken man was his and only his. The last three he kissed with just as much adoration as the others, until finally he enveloped the older's mouth with his own. When they pulled apart a few seconds later, Alec's eyes held nothing but compassion.

"I'm sorry Maggie. I hadn't though about it that way. I was only thinking of myself," Alec whispered.

Magnus shook his head. "Please let me finish my love."

Alec gazed up with a conflicted expression, but kept quite nonetheless.

"As I was saying, everyday I dread the moment that you'll take your last breath. I've only known you for a few years, and I already feel so strongly about you. Imagine raising a child. How much I would grow to love them just to watch them die. But, I've realized something as well. I realized how much risks you've taken to be with me. You defied the Clave and kissed another man, a downworlder, in front of the entire city of Alicante during a war crisis. You could've had you're marks stripped, or far worse. What I'm saying is, you've risked so much for me, and it's about time I stick my neck out a bit for you as well. I don't want to take away your only chance at parenthood. So, if you would like, we could maybe talk to Onyx tonight and give her an answer by next week."

Magnus couldn't help but feel every nerve ending in his entire body go crazy when Alec threw himself into his arms. He was laughing with such a joy that Magnus had never heard before. If having a baby was something that would make Alec this happy, it would definitely be worth it in the end.


End file.
